A Cat
by keichila
Summary: Menjadikan seekor kucing sebagai alasan agar bisa mendekati orang yang kau suka bukanlah ide yang buruk/[Chanyeol x Baekhyun]/ ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Boys Love [BL]/ [DLDR!] [RnR]/ #ChanBaekIDChallenge


**A Cat**

.

Prompt: A.1 Kucing #ChanBaekIDChallenge

.

[Chanyeol x Baekhyun]

[Cameo; Sehun, Jongdae & Chloe (Baekhyun's Cat)]

.

ChanBaek BaekYeol 92line

.

Not a good fic but.. enjoy~

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak peduli dengan seragam ataupun tatanan rambut yang terlihat semakin berantakan. Ia bahkan menghiraukan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk lebih mempercepat lagi langkahnya.

Jam di tangannya sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. 3 menit dan semuanya akan berakhir, hukuman untuknya karena terlambat datang ke sekolah menanti. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia hanya disuruh menyapu lapangan sekolah saja, tapi kemungkinan terburuk adalah membersihkan toilet. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah sudi untuk membersihkan tempat itu. Baunya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan itu sangat memuakkan, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol mual.

Ia hampir dekat dengan gerbang sekolahnya ketika seseorang menarik tangannya menuju arah yang berlawanan. Chanyeol menjadi panik melihat sekolahnya yang semakin jauh dan menjauh, padahal ia sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Apa sekolahnya bisa berjalan sendiri? Itu konyol.

Chanyeol melirik pergelangan tangannya, ada tangan lain yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Ia melihat tangan tersebut lekat, lalu naik dan semakin naik menuju lengan dan semakin naik lagi hingga ia melihat kepala berambut pink yang tidak dikenalnya.

'Tunggu, ini penculikan.'

"Aku tidak sedang menculikmu, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku."

Bocah permen kapas itu berbicara, Chanyeol belum tahu namanya.

Si permen kapas berhenti berjalan, otomatis Chanyeol juga berhenti. Ia melirik laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu dengan mata lebar polosnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Si permen kapas itu berbalik, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Matanya sedikit sayu, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung tapi tetap bagus, oh dan jangan lupakan tahi lalat kecil di dekat bibir atasnya.

Dalam drama-drama yang sering di tonton ibunya, saat seperti ini si pria akan mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

"Kau membuatku terlambat!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak. Ia mengusap wajahnya, sekalian mengusap keringatnya. Raut mukanya campuran antara resah, frustasi, marah dan ingin menangis. Entahlah raut wajah macam apa itu.

"Kumohon~" si permen kapas itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan termelas yang ia punya. Chanyeol sudah siap memaki orang yang membuatnya terlambat itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tatapan melas level hokage itu membuat sisi suka menolongnya jadi muncul ke permukaan. Chanyeol memutar matanya, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

Laki-laki berambut pink itu tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang telah memberi kode jika ia akan membantunya. "Aku Baekhyun! Dan terima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk membalas ucapan bocah permen kapas itu, maksudnya Baekhyun. Ia masih marah karena Baekhyun membuatnya terlambat ke sekolah.

"Lihat ke atas sana." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah batang pohon yang ada di atas mereka. Chanyeol mengernyit tapi ia ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Kucing?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memasang raut wajah sedihnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, lalu mulai bersiap untuk memanjat.

"Ah dia peka sekali."

"Sudah diamlah." Chanyeol berucap malas, kucing malang itu sudah aman di pelukannya. Sekarang ia berusaha mencari cara yang aman untuk turun, ia sedang tidak berencana untuk membuat luka di tubuhnya atau di tubuh kucing yang digendongnya itu.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah memijak tanah, Baekhyun melompat girang lalu mengambil alih kucing yang ada di gendongan Chanyeol. Ia mengelus sayang punggung kucing tersebut, mendekapnya seolah kucing itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, senang melihat kucing itu baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya. Tak lupa mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali juga. Baekhyun tentu tidak lupa bahwa ia membuat malaikat penolongnya itu terlambat datang ke sekolah karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya lagi, mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan merespon ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun dengan "Sama-sama." Tak lupa memamerkan senyum tipisnya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala kucing tersebut, bulunya putih halus seperti kapas. "Jangan memanjat pohon lagi, hm? Kau membuat pemilikmu jadi menyusahkan orang lain." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sinis lalu tersenyum lagi ketika fokusnya kembali pada kucing milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

Kesal rasanya jika kau sedang asik melakukan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk ke kamarmu lalu menyuruhmu melakukan ini dan itu. Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu mengambil jaketnya, mengambil uang yang kakaknya berikan padanya dan pergi keluar rumah dengan wajah yang kusut.

Kakaknya menyuruhnya belanja ke toko yang letaknya 2 blok dari rumahnya, membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kakaknya juga tidak lupa memberikan selembar kertas berisikan daftar belanjaan apa saja yang harus Chanyeol beli.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dari ibunya.

 _"Belilah snack kesukaanmu, ibu melebihkan uangnya."_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ibunya memang yang terbaik. Wajah kusutnya perlahan tergantikan dengan senyuman cerah. Chanyeol bahkan hampir lupa apa tujuannya datang ke toko tersebut, otaknya memikirkan apa-apa saja snack favorit yang akan dibelinya nanti.

Ia sudah memegang gagang pintu toko tersebut ketika kedua telinga lebarnya itu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia mengenryit.

"Hai!"

Chanyeol mundur selangkah sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, terkejut dengan segumpal rambut pink yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan wajahnya ketika ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya.

"Oops! Maaf."

Oh, itu Baekhyun.

"Kau lagi? Sekarang apa?" Chanyeol memasang tampang judesnya,memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun menyerahkan kucing berbulu putih halus itu pada Chanyeol. Reflex Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya untuk memegang kucing tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung sementara Baekhyun menunjuk pada tanda lingkaran dengan hewan di dalamnya serta garis melintang ditengahnya. Menandakan jika hewan tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ap-"

"Kumohon~"

Oh, jangan wajah memelas itu lagi.

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menolak tapi Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke toko tersebut. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjambak rambut siapapun saat ini juga. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah (lagi) lalu duduk kursi yang memang telah disediakan oleh toko tersebut.

Ia meletakkan kucing Baekhyun di atas meja sementara dia menyandarkan pipinya di kedua tangannya yang melingkar di atas meja. Chanyeol mengelus kepala dan punggung kucing tersebut, tersenyum melihat kucing itu duduk manis menikmati tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus bulu-bulunya.

"Pemilikmu itu benar-benar merepotkan." Ucapnya pelan dengan raut wajah sinis, lalu ia tersenyum. "Tapi dia terlihat manis." Chanyeol 100% sadar saat mengatakan itu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Baekhyun memang terlihat manis dan jika Chanyeol boleh jujur, bahkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik.

Rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat seperti permen kapas itu menambah tingkat kemanisan di wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Baekhyun si bocah permen kapas. Rasanya ia ingin memukuli dirinya sendiri dengan batu saat itu juga.

"Apa aku lama?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, ia melihat Baekhyun horror lalu menggeleng cepat dan segera berdiri, ia memberikan kucing itu kembali pada pemiliknya lalu segera masuk ke dalam toko tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Baekhyun melongo melihat punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang di balik rak-rak dalam toko. Ia melihat kucingnya, "Apa ada yang salah?" kucingnya hanya mengeong lalu mengusapkan kepalanya di dagu Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kata manis. Apa yang manis?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada kucingnya. Dan lagi-lagi, kucing kesayangannya itu hanya mengeong sambil asik menjilati kaki depannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol ada janji dengan beberapa temannya untuk pergi ke Game Center. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak mendatangi tempat itu. Meski letak Game Center itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya, ia tetap menyetujuinya.

Kapan lagi ia akan bermain dengan gratis?

Temannya yang akan membayar semuanya, tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak meski jaraknya jauh sekalipun. Manusia selalu tergoda dengan kata 'GRATIS' termasuk Chanyeol karena dia juga seorang manusia.

Sehabis membeli sebotol minuman dingin dari minimarket, Chanyeol memikirkan tentang kendaraan apa yang akan ia gunakan menuju Game Center, kereta atau bus? Jika pergi ke stasiun itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan energinya, Chanyeol harus berjalan beberapa mil jauhnya. Memikirkannya saja Chanyeol malas.

Jadi ia mengambil opsi yang kedua, naik bus. Ia sudah duduk manis di halte bus dengan sebotol minuman dingin di tangan. Hari ini cuaca sangat panas, Chanyeol takut seluruh badannya akan terbakar jika ia berlama-lama di bawah terik sinar matahari.

Ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk ketika ia mengeceknya, dari Jongdae. Ia menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, sibuk membalas pesan-pesan dari teman-temannya sambil menunggu bus datang. Tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Orang itu terus melangkah selangkah demi selangkah, menyeret kakinya beberapa centi ke depan. Ia melakukannya sampai Chanyeol menyadari jika ia sedang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap sepatu di bawahnya, ia melihat sepatu tersebut lalu naik hingga ke kaki dan terus naik sampai ia bisa melihat jelas wajah orang tersebut. Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Baekhyun.." Bisiknya pelan, lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari sana, ia tetap berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan tampang datar. Lama-kelamaan wajahnya berubah sedih, dan semakin sedih hingga ia terisak. Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar suara isak tangis itu segera mendongak dan semakin panik ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya, orang-orang menatapnya aneh dan beberapa menatapnya garang seolah dialah penyebab lelaki kecil itu menangis.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol tidak berbuat apapun! Dafaq.

Baekhyun terus terisak, air matanya semakin deras meluncur dari pelupuk matanya dan membentuk aliran sungai kecil bercabang di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol mengomel dalam hati, ingin rasanya meninju orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengesalkan seperti itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, "Oke, sekarang berhenti menangis dan beritahu aku apa yang terjadi." Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengatakannya dengan nada sehalus dan setenang mungkin.

"Chloe hilang."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, siapa Chloe?

"Kucingku namanya Chloe, dia hilang." Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipinya, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang mengalir deras disana.

"Kau menangis karena kucing?" Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya ini. Itu hanya seekor kucing, jika hilang beli saja lagi yang baru dan masalah akan selesai.

Chanyeol itu punya hati atau tidak sih?

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali menangis, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya lalu menatap Baekhyun intens, otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya bocah permen kapas yang kehilangan kucing ini bisa berhenti menangis. Ia tidak tahan lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, kedua matanya melebar karena terkejut. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang melebihi batas normal, ia tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya. Terkejut juga atau karena hal lainnya.

"Pelukan selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik." Gumam Baekhyun yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol.

'Dan haruskah kau memelukku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal. Setidaknya secara resmi…. Apa?' batin Chanyeol. Ia ingin mendorong Baekhyun ketika bus yang akan membawanya ke Game Center itu telah tiba, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol melihat bus itu perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

'Apalagi sekarang?'

"Chanyeol, kau berdebar…"

Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, melihat Baekhyun yang juga melihatnya. Satu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya adalah, "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu soal namaku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yang penting aku tahu namamu." Ia tersenyum kecil setelah mengatakan itu. "Oh, dan mata besarmu sangat lucu, aku suka."

Chanyeol melongo, ia menatap Baekhyun heran sekaligus aneh. Apa Baekhyun seorang penguntit? Chanyeol masih berpikir keras darimana bocah permen kapas itu mengetahui namanya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih memeluknya erat, di halte bus yang merupakan tempat umum.

"Kau tidak akan berpikir sekeras itu jika waktu itu kau juga menyebutkan namamu." Celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lagi, ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun waktu itu. Tentu saja ia ingat, ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya terlambat sekolah itu dan ia harus rela menerima hukuman dari orang tuanya juga dari pihak sekolah yang melipat gandakan tugasnya. Itu adalah masa-masa sulit bagi Chanyeol.

Ia terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sudah seminggu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di minimarket. Chanyeol ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri mengingat ia yang tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan sebaris kata tersebut. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari samping, melihat sisi wajahnya secara detail. Lalu melihat rambut merah mudahnya yang tertiup angin. Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Baekhyun, mengusap rambutnya yang terasa sangat halus, benar-benar seperti permen kapas. Sayangnya rambut Baekhyun tidak bisa dimakan.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun membeku saat ia mengusap rambutnya, ia juga dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun semakin menguat di bagian belakang bajunya saat ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, aku berdebar…. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini."

Kepala Baekhyun yang menempel tepat di dada Chanyeol dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana cepatnya degupan jantung Chanyeol saat itu, sama seperti dgupan jantung miliknya. Entah Chanyeol merasakannya juga atau tidak.

"Aku suka padamu."

Mungkin ini terlihat seperti drama picisan yang sudah banyak ditayangkan di televisi, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sendiri terkejut saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya itu. Daripada menutup-nutupinya, lebih baik Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula itu sudah terlanjur.

"Aku hanya menjadikan Chloe sebagai alasan untuk bisa berinteraksi denganmu waktu itu."

Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Itu berhasil, hehe, tapi aku tidak berbohong soal Chloe yang menghilang. Dia benar-benar menghilang."

"Kau hanya menjadikannya alasan untuk berinteraksi denganku, tentu saja dia merasa marah dan memutuskan untuk pergi." Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengar penuturannya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal, jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu seperti sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun adalah, Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mau membantuku mencari Chloe?" Baekhyun menciptakan sedikit jarak diantara keduanya saat ia mendongak melihat Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas dan penuh dengan pengharapan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memang sangat merepotkan."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lagi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena Chanyeol, sekali lagi, mau menolongnya lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak tahu harus mencari Chloe kemana, tapi ia yakin Chloe akan berhasil ditemukannya.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar beberapa kali, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sehun.

"Halo?"

 _"Ini sudah setengah jam, lebih dari waktu janjian kita. Kau dimana?"_

Chanyeol melihat jamnya, ia meringis lalu melihat ke depan. "Ugh, maaf Hun…" Chanyeol merasakan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun lalu ia tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, aku sedang ada kencan dadakan. Kau tahu ini benar-benar mendadak."

Sehun di seberang sana memutar matanya, _"Aku tahu kau sedang berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun, stalkermu sejak kelas 1 SMA itu."_

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat di depannya tertarik kebelakang. "Kau bilang apa?"

 _"Oops, aku keceplosan. Nikmati saja kencan dadakanmu, sampai jumpa hyung!"_ lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya seolah benda itu adalah benda terdakwa yang memiliki kesalahan yang sangat besar dan fatal. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya horror. Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara melengking Sehun saat ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Chanyeol tadi.

Hanya Sehun satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol saat kelas 1 SMA, hanya saja ia terlalu malu dan takut untuk sekedar menyapa Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk menjadi stalker Chanyeol.

'Dilihat dari raut wajah Chanyeol, dia pasti sudah mengatakannya. Sehun idiot.'

Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu berjalan secepat yang ia bisa sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah itu sedalam mungkin. Ia berharap bumi akan menelannya sekarang juga saat Chanyeol kembali meraih tangannya dan bahkan tidak melepaskannya saat ia berusaha melepasnya.

"Tidak semudah itu _stalker_." Chanyeol memperlihatkan smirknya lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya. Benar-benar tidak membiarkan tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari genggamannya.

Mereka mencari Chloe di tempat terakhir kali Baekhyun kunjungi bersama Chloe. Mereka menemukan kucing putih itu sedang tidur dengan pulas di balik semak-semak yang di taman kota. Baekhyun langsung menggendong kucing kesayangannya itu sambil melompat serta berteriak saking senangnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah _stalker_ , kucing kesayanganmu sudah ketemu dan aku lapar. Ayo kita makan di kedai yang ada di seberang jalan itu."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Namaku Baekhyun bukan stalker."

"Tapi kau stalkerku." Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun kalah telak, ia tidak membalas kata-kata Chanyeol dan hanya semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berlari untuk menyusul Baekhyun, ia merangkul pundaknya karena kedua tangan Baekhyun sibuk menggendong Chloe yang kembali tertidur pulas.

"Kencan yang menyenangkan." Celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun menoleh ke sisi yang berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol, menyembunyikan pipi merahnya itu.

"Mungkin aku juga bisa menyukaimu, ini hanya masalah waktu." Lagi Chanyeol berbicara seenak jidatnya.

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menstabilkan detak jantungnya dan membuat kedua pipinya tidak terus-menerus merona mendengar kalimat-kalimat spontan yang diucapkan Chanyeol hari itu.

.

.

* * *

Like what I said before, is not a good fic, I hope this is not to disappointing.

Review please?

* * *

I just realized that many typos here, I'm so sorry T.T but I already fix it! hopefully there's no mistake again, I've been checked repeatedly. Once again, I am sorry /bow/

* * *

 **keichila**

 **28 September 2015**


End file.
